


I Can Take Care of Us

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ....of course there's smut, Angst, Cas' sex hair, Castiel's family sucks, Chuck is a shitty dad, DESTIEL WEDDING!!!!, Daddy!Cas, Dean is a sap and gives Cas his mom's ring, Destiel Shopping Trip, F/M, Happiness all around!, Hurt!Cas, M/M, Michael and Lucifer are great big bags of dicks, Mpreg, Naomi is a bitch in this (not like that's much different from the show lol), Protective!Gabriel, Protective!Meg, Smut, The birth isn't mentioned that much so don't freak out, Wow that's a lot of tags...., Writer!Castiel, daddy!dean, hurt!Dean, mechanic!Dean, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean left and Castiel got left behind. When he comes home it's to find an angry ex and a baby he didn't know about. Will they be able to reconnect and fix things or will Castiel push him aside?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Take Care of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first.... I understand Mpreg is not everyone's cup of tea and that's cool. You should know the births aren't really talked about so if you're squeamish about that it won't be a problem. I'd say give it a chance...you might just like the story... 
> 
> Anyway....this has been sitting around and bugging me to post it so I finally am. Hope you enjoy it!

Castiel sighed in frustration as he looked over the large stack of bills on the table. It just seemed like, no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get out of this hole. 

He sat on the couch and leaned back, rubbing his face and hair with his hands. He could do this right? Yeah, he could do this. They'd made it this far....he could push through. 

A knock on the door scared him out of his thoughts as he jumped up to answer it. He was greeted with a bright smile and wicked eyes as she stepped forward and pulled him into a hug. 

"Hi Meg," he said with a laugh. 

"Hey there Clarence." 

Castiel rolled his eyes at the nickname but the smile never faded as he let her in. "Thanks for coming over at such short notice. I just didn't know what to--" 

"Don't worry about it. What are friends for right?" 

Castiel gave her a tired smile and nodded. He was lucky to have her as a friend. God only knows where they'd be now. 

"Ok so I'll be back in a few hours. She's already sleeping so she shouldn't be a problem but if she cries there's a bottle in the fridge. You have my number so--" 

" Castiel it's fine, I can handle the little angel. Go, do what you need to do." 

Castiel gave her a quick hug and backed toward the door. "Thanks again Meg." 

The welfare office was packed as he stepped in and Castiel knew he'd be there a while. 

Screaming children, unsupervised children, and crying children were all over the place. Some were with their parents in the seats and some were standing at the counters while their parents talked. The sight made him sad and he swore to himself he would never bring his daughter to a place like that. 

It was another three and a half hours before his name was called and he squeezed the bridge of his nose to try and stave off the oncoming headache. The welfare worker was an older woman who looked quite mean but was surprisingly kind and gentle. He told her his situation and she was very kind to him, giving him the information he needed. The contact made him feel good, she gave him hope. 

As he walked out he decided to hit the grocery store. With his welfare card issue fixed he could finally buy the groceries he needed. 

He stuck to the basics when it came to himself. He didn't eat that much or need to. But when it came to his daughter he went for the quality food. She was only a baby but that didn't mean she had to eat crap. 

He quickly paid and headed to the door. 

The collision was hard, knocking both men to the ground and sending Castiel’s groceries everywhere. He got up with a curse and an apology as he started to grab his stray items. 

He was so distracted with that he didn't even recognize the voice at first. 

Castiel stood up in shock as he looked down at the man with green eyes. "Dean..." 

Dean stood and held out the jar of baby food he was holding. 

Castiel snatched it away from him. "What are you doing here?" 

Dean looked at the ground shyly then back up at him. He knew Castiel was pissed, he had every right to be. "I came back to see you." 

The look Castiel gave him was cold, his bright blue eyes like ice. "Well you've seen me. So fuck off." 

Dean winced as Castiel walked away from him. Castiel hated swearing but when he was really angry it always slipped out.

"Cas... Cas wait, please!" Dean called as he chased him. 

Castiel ignored him, slamming his door shut as he started the car. Dean knocked on the window but Castiel never even glanced at him as he drove away. 

 

****************************************************  
**************************************************** 

 

Castiel drove around until he finally came back to himself. At first he was confused, not quite sure where he stopped, then he looked around. It was the old drive in theater. He and Dean would come here every weekend and watch movies together. At least they did until Dean left. It closed a month later. 

He leaned forward and rested his head on the steering wheel. Dean shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have come back. Why the hell would he come back? Wiping his eyes he shook his head to get rid of his thoughts. Screw Dean. Screw Dean Winchester and his perfect hair, his perfect body, and his perfect car. He didn't need him. Not anymore. 

He drove back to his apartment and pulled in. Meg was on the couch, some boring TV show playing as she read one of his books. 

"Hey," she said as she looked up at him. "You get everything fixed?" 

"Uh, yeah...yeah. It's all taken care of thanks." 

Meg looked him over and saw how pale he was. He looked like he just saw a ghost. "You ok Clarence?" 

Castiel hesitated but nodded. "Yeah...I'm fine." 

"No you're not. What happened?" 

Castiel sat at the table and put his face in his hands. "He's back." 

"He? Do you mean--" 

"Dean? Yeah." 

Meg looked stunned and dropped into the chair across from him. "Did you talk to him? What did he say?" 

"He said he came to see me. And I told him to fuck off. God Meg...." Castiel sat back in his chair and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. He was trying not to cry but seeing him again just reopened the wound he thought he'd closed. "I don't know why he's here. Why would he want to come back?" 

"Castiel, does he know about her?" 

Both of them looked at the nursery and Castiel felt his heart rip in two. He shook his head as tears started to fall. "No. He left before I could tell him. I thought about calling him but...he made his choice. I would have just tied him down. I couldn't do that." 

Meg scooted closer to her friend and hugged him, quietly soothing him as his past with Dean came back to him. "What can I do Castiel? Do you want me to get rid of him? Cause you know I'd be happy to." 

Castiel laughed as he hugged Meg tighter. When they separated he wiped his red eyes. "No it's fine. He's my problem. Thank you though." 

They stayed close until Meg finally had to leave. Castiel tried to give her some cash for babysitting but she pushed it away. He found himself in the nursery, leaning over the crib as he watched his daughter sleep. 

His daughter who looked so much like Dean. 

Castiel sighed. He had to tell him. Whether he stayed was up to him. But he at least had the right to know. Tomorrow he would talk to him.

 

********************************************************  
********************************************************

 

Castiel sat with his back to the door in the busy diner, his leg shaking out of nervousness. He'd called Sam to find out Dean's number and learned it was the same as before. He'd never changed it. 

His stomach was in knots about this. He wanted to tell him but then again he didn't. What if he didn't want her? He didn't want Castiel so what would be different now? 

Before he could change his mind and leave Dean walked in, a small smile on his mouth when he saw him. The hug was awkward, more Dean hugging Cas. It just made it hurt more. They never used to be like this. 

"I'm glad you called," Dean said quietly. "I wasn't sure you would want to see me." 

"I didn't," Castiel said with an almost bland tone. He was thankful his voice at least held because his hands were shaking like crazy. 

Dean winced and looked at the table. He'd always hated it when Castiel was mad at him. "Then why did you call?" Dean looked sad, like his heart was the one being broken. 

"Because...." Castiel didn't know how to say this. But he had to get it out. "Because of our daughter, Dean. I called you to tell you about our daughter." 

Dean froze, mouth open to answer but unable to speak. He only moved when he felt his lungs start to burn. "You... We..." He swallowed thickly as he shook his head. "I have a kid?" 

Castiel looked down and nodded. "Yes Dean. You have a daughter." 

Dean stood up but nearly fell because of his shaking legs. "I have a kid and you never-- Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Dean shouted as he gripped the booth to steady himself. 

"Dean, please. Sit down so we can--" 

"No. Fuck you Cas! That-- How could you not tell me about her!?" 

"Dean..." Before he could say anything else Dean left, a string of curse words flying at him as the other man walked out. 

Castiel sat with his face in his hands, body shaking as he tried to hold it together. He looked up to see everyone staring at him, some with sympathy and others with annoyance. He needed to get out of there. He paid and left, ducking his head as he drove off. 

He didn't go home, not at first. Instead he drove back to the drive in. 

It wasn't really a shock when he found Dean there as well. He was sitting on the hood, arms resting on his knees as he stared at the empty screen. He thought about leaving and just going home but decided against it. They needed to talk about this. 

Dean heard him pull up, heard the car sit before the engine shut off. Castiel’s footsteps on the gravel were loud and Dean knew when he stopped by the car. 

"I wanted to tell you Dean. I really did. 

"Then why didn't you?" 

Castiel sighed. "Can I sit?" 

Dean scooted over but never took his eyes from the screen. When Castiel was settled he started. 

"You took care of John until he passed away and worked hard to put Sam through school. You were done Dean. You didn't have any more responsibilities left." 

"When you told me you wanted to leave and take a break, I have to admit that hurt. I felt like you didn't want me. Then two weeks after you left I got sick, and I took the test. I knew you'd want to know. And I knew you'd come back...you'd stay and take care of us."

"Of course I would have Cas! It's you and my kid!" Dean said angrily. 

"But you would have stayed. You would come back here and gotten stuck, just like before. I didn't want that for you. I was afraid... I was afraid you would hate me for that."

"I could never hate you Cas and I could never hate our kid. But this hurts man. To not know her..." 

"I'm sorry Dean..." 

They sat silently before Dean finally looked at him. "Can I see her?"

 

*************************************************  
************************************************* 

 

Dean shifted nervously on his feet as Castiel unlocked the door of his apartment. Dean didn't say anything but the place Castiel was living in honestly surprised him. He wasn't exactly hurting for money, or at least his family wasn't. So why was he living in a semi-crappy neighborhood? 

He followed Castiel inside and shut the door quietly as he listened to the voices in the back room. He could hear a woman talking but she didn't sound familiar. Castiel came out a minute later with a baby in his arms and an annoyed looking woman behind him. 

Castiel saw the look of surprise on Dean's face and introduced them. "Dean, this is Meg. Meg, this is Dean." 

Dean nodded a small hello while Meg stared him down. 

"I got this Meg." 

She looked and him then back at Dean with a protective look. "You sure? Cause it's not a problem to stay." 

"We'll be fine but thank you." He gave her a small hug with his free arm and watched as she walked towards Dean. Dean stared right back at her without flinching, only looking back at Cas when the door shut. 

"Who the hell was that?" Dean asked with a growl. 

"That was Meg. She’s been helping me out." Dean saw the look on Castiel’s face and understood. She had been there when Dean wasn't. 

That's when he noticed the little cooing bundle in Castiel’s arms. His heart gave a leap and suddenly he was shaking. This was his kid....his little girl. "Can I... Can I hold her?" He asked nervously. 

Castiel smiled softly and stepped forward. 

The baby was warm, her skin smooth, and her hair soft as he gently ran a hand through it. 

"She's beautiful Cas," Dean said softly. He could feel tears running down his face but he couldn't bring himself to care. 

"Well she looks like you so of course she's beautiful." Castiel said as he rubbed a finger lightly against her cheek. 

Dean blushed, laughing when the little girl giggled at him. "What's her name?" 

"Summer. I named her Summer. When she was born I looked at her and saw her eyes were just like yours, green as a field in the summer time. I thought it fit." 

Dean gave him a small smile before looking back at the little girl. "It’s perfect." 

Dean sat with the baby and played with her for hours before Cas finally came to get her. When Cas picked her up he was afraid that he would make him leave, instead he handed him a bottle. Dean fed her as he sat in the rocking chair, his eyes never leaving her tiny face or her little hands. He honestly couldn't think of anything more beautiful than this little girl. 

Castiel found them later, the bottle finished and Summer fast asleep in Dean's arms. He didn't want to bother them but he knew they still had more to talk about. 

Dean looked up at the knock and saw Cas. "Hey..." 

"Hi, can we talk?" 

Dean smiled sadly down at the sleeping girl before looking back up at Cas. "Yeah sure." 

With Summer in her crib Dean followed him to the living room. He was afraid of this talk. Afraid Cas would make him go when he wasn't ready. 

"She's really beautiful Cas....you did good." 

Cas smiled and motioned for him to sit. "Well it was a two person effort." 

Dean laughed in agreement. "Look Cas, I don't want to leave her...not yet. I just... Can I stay? Just for tonight? I can't leave her when I just got to meet her." 

Castiel saw the desperation in his eyes and he knew Dean would love her just as much as he did. 

"Well I'm glad you asked because I was going to see if you wanted to stay with her." 

The smile he got in return was the brightest he had seen in years.

 

**************************************************  
************************************************** 

 

Dean woke up first and saw he wasn't in his motel room. For a moment he didn't quite understand where he was, and then it came back to him. 

He got up and stretched before he silently made his way through the apartment. Summer was fast asleep in her crib and Dean had to take a moment to calm himself down. This was all real. He was a dad now. 

He watched her little hand as it wrapped around his finger and he swore to himself he would be the best dad ever to her. He’d raised Sam pretty much by himself, and he felt like he did a good job. 

But this wasn't his brother...this was his daughter. 

He whispered to her as she slept that he would never leave her again. 

He found Cas asleep in his room and watched for a moment as he slept, the sound of his soft breathing the only sound. He was sprawled on his back, one arm above his head as he faced the wall, the other laying against his stomach. The sheet was pulled down to his waist and Dean could see the scar from the birth. 

He wished he'd been there. To be at the birth of your child, that's big. 

Cas' body still looked good though, a little thinner than the last time he saw him but not in a bad way. 

He felt happy but there was still a pit in his stomach as he watched him sleep. He was hurt by Cas. He should have told him what was going on. But he couldn't blame him. Cas was trying to help him and he had to admit he was grateful for that. 

Sneaking through the place quietly he dug through the kitchen and found the coffee, making a pot before setting up a bottle. 

He looked around as he waited and only then noticed that Cas wasn't much of a decorator. There were a few pictures here and there, most of them just Summer and a few with both her and Cas. The shelf by the front door held a few plants and knick knacks. He found a few more pictures there as well. One of Cas and his family, a couple of him and his brother Gabriel, and the rest were of him and Cas. He couldn’t help but smile at them as he remembered what happened in them. His favorite was of the two of them at the drive in. Someone had snapped a picture of them lying on the hood of the Impala, holding hands as they looked at one another. God he wished he'd never left. 

As he turned away he bumped his hip on a table, cursing himself as Cas' papers went flying. He dropped to his knees to pick them up when the big red lettering caught his attention. It was an overdue bill, and as Dean searched he found Cas had more than one. He was so caught up he didn't hear Cas coming. 

"Dean?" 

Dean jumped and turned around, watching Cas' eyes widen as he saw what Dean was holding. "What's going on Cas?" 

Dean sat at the kitchen table as Cas poured their coffee, both men completely silent. The air wasn't tense but Dean could feel Cas' defenses were raised. When Cas finally sat he didn't look at him. 

"So what's going on Cas? Why are your bills overdue like that?" 

"Because working as a writer really doesn't pay that well." 

"Okay but what about your family? Why aren't they helping you?" 

Cas sighed as he rubbed his face with his hands. "They don't know her, Dean. My family and I….we don't have much contact anymore." 

At Dean's look he went on. 

"After you left and I found out I was pregnant I told my family. They weren't too happy. They gave me two options...get rid of it and stay or leave. So I left." 

Dean was stunned, he knew Cas' family were a bunch of dicks but he didn't think they'd be that cruel. 

"After I left I had no contact with them. Not until two months ago when Gabe stopped by. He said he wanted to see us." 

"So you've been completely alone?" Dean felt sick, he should have been here. 

"Not completely," Cas said as he glanced at Dean. "I met Meg about five months in. She’s really helped me out a lot. With her help I found this place and got everything settled for Summer. It's been hard but we're managing. What are you doing?" Cas asked as Dean went to grab his wallet.

"I want to help Cas," Dean said in serious tone. 

"Dean I don't need charity. I can take care of us just fine." 

"This isn't charity. This is me taking care of my kid and her dad." 

Cas froze as Dean dropped a lot of money on the table. He felt angry at this situation but he couldn't seem to fight. 

"Look Cas, I know you can take care of her. And from what I've seen you're doing great a job. But I'm here, and I want help to help you. Please let me do that."

 

*****************************************************  
*****************************************************

 

Castiel knew Dean was right, he needed help. Most of his bills were overdue, his car was about to be repowed, and he had just barely scraped by on his rent. If something didn't change soon he was likely to lose everything. 

After driving himself mad with his thoughts he finally accepted Dean's help. Dean didn't say anything about it to make him feel bad. He made a few calls and within two weeks his bills were caught up. Castiel was grateful of course, he and his daughter were able to continue living, but he couldn't help but feel like a failure. 

"At least let me pay you back." 

"No." 

"Dean..." 

"Cas, I said no. I don't want to be paid back for this." 

"Then what can I do to make it up to you?" Cas said loudly in his frustration. 

"Cas," Dean said as he walked closer to him. "All I want is for you to let me in, that's it. I want to be in my daughter's life. And I want to be in yours." 

Cas stepped back and turned away from him. Yes he wanted Dean to be in Summer's life, he would insist on it. But in his? 

"Dean, I don't know if I can do that again." Dean was looking at the floor as Cas turned around. "I was in love with you Dean, and I was heartbroken when you left." 

"I never meant to hurt you Cas." 

"I know you didn't, but it still happened. I just don't think I can go through that again." 

Dean looked back up at Cas and stepped right in front of him, grabbing his hand as the other slid behind Cas' head. "Then let me prove it to you. Let me stay and show you that I still love you. Just give me another chance Cas please, that's all I want. Just a chance to show you I'll be here." 

Castiel knew the chance to be hurt was there but he accepted. Summer needed her Dad and even Castiel had to admit that having Dean around had been nice. 

Dean on his part proved everything he said he would do. He got a job and found a place close to them. He knew Dean wanted to stay with them. Hell he was basically there from morning till night anyway. But Castiel wasn't quite ready for that...not yet. Dean helped them out around the house and took care of Summer when he had to work. And for once Castiel had actually been able to smile and have it be real. Things were looking up. 

When Cas eventually caught the flu that was going around he got stuck in bed feeling miserable. His head hurt, his body hurt, and he was pretty sure he was dying because he felt so bad. He knew Dean was there, could hear him moving around and occasionally he would come in to check on him. He was happy to see him and he actually started looking forward to seeing him. For two weeks he was down and during that time he could barely get out of let alone leave his room. When he did finally emerge he got a shock. 

The place had been cleaned up and organized. No more dust or piles of papers, and Summer's toys had been straightened up. Dean had even done all of their laundry for him. He found them in the kitchen as Dean was just finishing up Summer's feeding. 

"Well good afternoon," Dean said with a smile as he picked up the little girl. 

"Hi...hey there sweetie," Cas said tiredly as Summer cooed at him. 

"Feeling any better?" 

Cas looked at Dean and nodded. "I do thanks. Have you...? Have you been here the whole time?" 

Dean actually blushed as he let Summer play with his fingers. "Kind of...yeah. I could hear you coughing through the door and you looked like crap. I thought I should at least stay and help take care of you guys. Oh," Dean said as he looked up to Cas. "You had a delivery." 

"I did?" 

"Well a couple actually." 

Cas followed Dean to the small dining room and saw two different sets of flowers, one of which had a few small candy bars tucked inside the pot. He read the cards attached and his heart started to pound. 

"Baby bro, heard you were sick so I thought I'd send a treat. I'll come by later when you feel better. Gabriel." 

"Castiel, I know things have been rough between us for a while and I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I hope sometime soon we can talk and reconnect. Hope you feel better. Love Anna..."

Castiel sat at the table and stared at the flowers in shock. Dean watched him carefully as he held Summer close to his chest. 

"They came by to see you a couple days ago. I told them you were sick, and then these were delivered." Castiel smiled as he smelled the flowers. Maybe things were turning around for them. 

Together they put Summer back in her crib and watched her quickly fall asleep. Dean couldn't help but laugh as he watched Cas yawn too. 

"Come on, back to bed." 

Cas only half grumbled as Dean pushed him back into his room, flopping onto the bed as Dean gently covered him up. He watched wordlessly as Dean moved around the room, but he couldn't ignore that tiny flutter in his chest. 

"Night Cas, sleep good," Dean said as he gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

He turned to leave when a hand grabbed his wrist. Cas was looking thoughtfully at him and he felt his heart beat speed up. 

"Stay? Please?" Cas asked as he pulled back the blankets behind him. 

Dean's knees shook as he nodded, climbing in behind Cas and wrapping his arms around him. Castiel sank back against him, soaking in his body heat as he quickly fell asleep while Dean continued to lay there in shock. When he finally settled into sleep it was with a smile and a kiss pressed against Cas' neck. 

 

 

*****************************************************  
*****************************************************

 

 

Castiel woke up first and smiled when he felt Dean still wrapped around him. He wasn't sure exactly why he offered him a spot in his bed. He wasn't exactly planning on it. But he was glad he did. Dean was warm and comfortable and it allowed Castiel the time to think. 

Could he really let Dean in? 

He wanted to. He was lonely and he missed him, but he was still hesitant. 

He heard Summer start to cry as he felt Dean wake up, his arms shifting so he could sit up and look at him. 

"Morning," Dean said shyly. 

"Good morning Dean." 

"I should go get her..." Dean said but Cas stopped him. "I'll take care of her this time, you rest." He gave Dean a light kiss that left both their hearts fluttering as he went to check on their daughter. 

After changing her diaper Castiel sat in the rocking chair with Summer in his arms. He continued to think as he watched her play with his fingers, looking at each one with intense interest. He turned Summer around and looked at her beautiful green eyes. He couldn't believe how much she looked like Dean. 

"What do you think Summer? Should we let Daddy Dean in?" 

He got his response in the form of a loud giggle, her green eyes bright as she smiled up at him. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you're actually going to meet up with them huh?" Dean asked as he watched Cas finish getting dressed. 

"Well they are my siblings Dean. I should at least talk to them. Which shirt? I can't decide." He held up a dark blue shirt and a dark red one. 

Dean looked at them both. "Blue, brings out your eyes. But I'm surprised though. After what they did..." 

"Well in fairness it was my parents who gave me the ultimatum." Cas said as he pulled the shirt over his head. 

"Yeah well, they still didn't stick up for you Cas. Family is supposed to do that for each other." 

Castiel smiled at his protectiveness. "I'll be fine. If it gets bad I'll leave." 

"So you're okay with taking care of her for a while?" Castiel asked as he handed Summer over.   
"Of course! We can handle things here huh kiddo?" 

Summer laughed as he tickled her tummy making them both smile. 

"Ok well, see you two later then." Cas leaned in and kissed them both and Dean had to hide how much that meant to him. 

The meeting with Gabriel and Anna was happening at a small café a few blocks from his apartment. They let him set it up. The time and the place...all his choice so he could feel comfortable. 

He was nervous about seeing them though, well Anna anyway. Gabriel had already visited him. 

But despite being nervous he was also happy. Gabriel and Anna were his two closest siblings. He was sorry that Luc and Michael weren't coming too but he wasn't really surprised. They tended to follow their parents every word. 

Thankfully the reunion went better than expected. 

He and Anna were able to talk and reconnect and his bond with Gabriel grew even stronger. They apologized for leaving him alone like they did. And he was told of their separation from the family as well. Apparently Castiel being told to go was the last straw and by the end of the year they were gone too. 

He was sorry to hear it but he knew they were better off. 

After they left Castiel went for a walk around the block, his mind running with a bunch of different thoughts. He found himself outside a hardware store and he got an idea. It was time to make some changes.

 

 

*******************************************************  
*******************************************************

 

Dean sat on the couch a little while later as he waited for Cas to come back. He missed him, and with Summer taking a nap he had time to think about some of the things floating around in his head. 

Spinning his ring around his finger he tried to figure out what he should do. He wanted Cas. Not just in his bed but in his life. 

Things were going good for them so far. Cas was accepting him more and more each day and he loved them both. He just wanted more. 

But what if he was pushing things? What if he asked Cas and was told no? They were happy with the way things were going right? Maybe he was just rushing it.

But then again he knew how much he loved Cas, and he would wait however long it took for him to say yes. 

When the lock clicked Dean jumped up quickly, smiling big when he saw Cas walk in. "Hey, how'd it go?" 

"Better than I had hoped actually. How was everything here?" 

Dean nodded as Cas stepped closer. "Fine, we played for a little while until she got sleepy. She's been napping most of the time. I--" 

He was cut off as Cas kissed him, humming happily as a hand slid behind his head to pull him closer. Cas tasted wonderful and when his tongue probed for more he was immediately granted access. They were both a little breathless when Cas finally stepped back. 

"Wow..." 

Cas gave him a shy smile and Dean pulled him back in, pressing their bodies close as Dean's hands found Cas' hips. 

They made out for a few minutes before being interrupted by Summer's cries. Cas went to check on her leaving Dean to calm down. His heart was hammering in his chest and now his mind was racing even more. He knew he had to do this. He had to have this man in his life no matter what. 

He jumped back to the present when he heard Cas speaking. 

"So I was thinking...maybe we should go out tonight..." 

"What..? Oh, yeah, that sounds like fun. We can get Summer to try some new things." 

"Well actually," Cas said nervously. "I was thinking of having Meg take Summer for the night..." 

It took Dean a minute to fully understand what Cas meant. "Oh... Well then let's give her a call." 

Meg was there in half an hour with a smile for Summer and glare for Dean. She still wasn't sure about him but Cas seemed happy. And if he was happy then so was she. 

They chose Bellachino's, a small Italian restaurant that held many happy memories for them. They had their first date there, birthdays and some small intimate nights. This place felt like home to them. 

Cas talked as they ate and Dean watched him with adoration. The soft glow of the dining room made him look tanner than he was and the lights seemed to make his eyes glow whenever he turned just right. He looked absolutely beautiful. 

Cas blushed when he noticed the way Dean was looking at him. He felt like he was staring into his soul and it made his heart speed up. They left soon after and drove home, Dean's hands holding Cas' as the two men stayed silent. They didn't need to speak...not yet. 

The apartment was silent as they walked in and dropped their coats to the floor. Leaving them in a pile Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him. Cas followed as they kept eye contact, Dean walking backward until they reached the bedroom. 

Their kisses were soft at first, gentle and hesitant as they tested the waters, then they sped up. Hands removed clothing as they got naked quickly, their bodies pressed together. Cas moaned as their cocks rubbed together and Dean claimed his mouth, swallowing the rest of the sounds he made. 

Dean prepped him slowly. He didn't want to hurt Cas but he also wanted to watch him fall apart in front of him. 

He added one finger and then another, scissoring and stretching him slowly to allow Cas time to adjust. By the time he reached three Cas was a goner. His skin was flushed and his eyes squeezed shut tight as he begged, hands gripping the sheets to stop himself from reaching for Dean. His cock was hard, the head red with need as it dripped precome onto his stomach. 

"Dean please, I need you." 

Dean slicked himself and lined up, pushing in with a slow pace. Cas winced at the feeling. Even though Dean had prepped him well it had still been awhile since the last time he'd had sex. Dean controlled himself though and only went as far as Cas could take. 

When he was fully sheathed inside him Dean had to stop himself from moving. Cas was hot and tight and it had been so long. He wanted to pound into him, make him scream his name. But they could save that for next time. 

When Cas was ready Dean started moving. He pulled back far enough but left the tip in before pushing back in. Cas exhaled as Dean filled him up once more, savoring the feeling he'd missed so much. He was moaning but be couldn't help it and when Dean brushed over his prostate he cried out. They sped up and Dean lifted Cas' legs, spreading his thighs to give him an even deeper shot. 

"Fuck Cas! I'm close...shit. Touch yourself babe." 

Cas obeyed and stroked his cock, biting his lip as the heat of his hand made him leak more. When Dean suddenly hit his prostate Cas came hard, his vision going white. His body clenched around Dean so hard it pulled him over too and Dean collapsed on top of him with a sigh. 

Carefully he pulled out and tugged Cas against him, Cas' back to his chest. 

"Thank you Dean...that was amazing." 

Dean smiled into his neck and kissed his shoulder. "YOU were amazing." 

Cas hummed and turned his body so they could see each other. 

"Hey Cas, can I ask you something?" 

Cas tilted his head a little and smiled at him."Of course you can." 

Dean reached down and spun the ring he wore around on his finger as Cas watched him carefully. "You know my mom left this for me before she passed. I'm supposed to give it to the person I love. And that person," Dean whispered as he pulled it off. "Is you Cas." Dean placed a hand on Cas'cheek. "You let me back in even though I hurt you. You gave me a daughter. And now I want to give you something....my future." 

"Dean, are you...?" 

"Cas," Dean asked with a nervous smile as he held up his ring. "Will you marry me?" 

Cas burst into tears and grabbed him. "Yes Dean! God, yes! I will!" 

Dean grabbed his hand and slipped the ring on his finger before pulling him into a kiss.

 

************************************************  
************************************************ 

 

Dean rolled over and reached for Cas as soon as he woke up, but instead of touching his fiancée he felt cold sheets under his fingers. He groaned and cracked his eyes open. The room was empty except for him and it looked like Cas had picked up their clothes when he got up. He sat up and stretched, wincing as his back popped in several places. 

As he started to climb out of bed he noticed an envelope on Cas' pillow....it had his name on it. He opened it and pulled out a letter: 

"Dean, I’m sorry to leave you like this. I tried to wake you up but couldn't and I didn’t have time. Meg called and I had to go pick up Summer. We'll get breakfast on our way back. P.S. If you leave....just use your key to get back in." 

"My key?" Dean asked quietly to the empty room. 

He picked up the envelope and flipped it upside down, dropping a small silver key into his hand. Dean was shocked and overjoyed. Cas wanted him to move in. 

He jumped out of bed, hit the bathroom, and got dressed as fast as he could. Grabbing his key went to the front door and walked out, shutting it behind him. He froze for just a moment before inserting the key and turning it. When the door unlocked he smiled, and he or may not have done a small jump for joy. 

Cas and Summer came back about an hour later with breakfast. Dean held back until Summer and the food was safely out of the way before pulling him in for a deep kiss. Cas held on to his shoulders as Dean pulled him close. When they finally separated Dean laid his forehead against Cas', his arms wrapped around his neck. 

"Thank you Cas....I love you. I hope you know that." 

Cas smiled and gave him a small kiss on his nose. "I do and I love you too." 

They spent the rest of their day just relaxing and hanging out with each other. It just felt so right. Dean kept catching Cas looking at his ring and it made him smile every time. It looked good on Cas and more than once he told him that. 

"So how big should our wedding be?" Cas asked Dean as they snuggled on the couch a few weeks later. "Should we go for a big one with the church and all that or should we go small?" 

Dean looked at Cas and realized he never thought about that part. "I'm not sure... Do you even want a big wedding?" 

"Yes and no...I'm not sure either. I mean, I do but, who are we going to invite?" 

Dean thought about that as he chewed his bottom lip. Cas was right though, it's not like either of them had that many friends or family to invite. He had Sam and Benny on his side. And as far as he knew Cas only had Gabriel, Anna, and Meg. 

"Crap..." Dean said as his eyes opened wide. 

Cas sat up in alarm and looked at him. "What?" 

"I never told Sam." 

"You didn't tell Sam? Dean, why haven't you told him?" 

"I kind of forgot... With the move and everything I just didn't think about it." 

"Well you have to call him," Cas said as he grabbed the phone from the table. 

"Right now?" 

"Yes right now! He's your brother so he should know."

Dean looked from the phone to Cas. "I'll call him later. I have something more important to do." 

Cas rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Like what?" 

The look in Dean's eyes was enough of an answer and soon he was naked and panting on their bed, Dean's head bobbing between his thighs. Cas groaned as he gripped Dean's hair, a hand over his mouth to keep his noises down.

"Dean...hngh... I’m gonna lose it!" 

Dean sped up as he played with Cas' balls, rolling and tugging as he sucked Cas down. 

Cas came hard and Dean winced at the tug on his hair. When he pulled off Cas was smiling, his chest heaving as he tried to suck in air. 

"God I love your mouth," Cas said happily as Dean laid down next to him, his own hard cock resting against his thigh. 

"I know.." He said smuggly. When Cas yawned Dean gave him a fake sad face. "Don't get tired on me yet! I'm not through with you." 

"You're not huh?" Cas asked with a smirk. 

Dean reached between his legs and rubbed a finger against his rim. "Hell no..." 

Cas moaned at the touch and spread his legs wider. "Ok fine, but you still have to call Sam."

 

**************************************************  
************************************************** 

 

Everything was set. The wedding was scheduled for that weekend and all the arrangements were made. Sam and Jess would be there in a couple days and Cas had already gotten Anna and Gabe to say they would come. They were ready. 

"Do you think I should invite my family?" Cas asked as he lay on the bed next to Dean, his head resting on the other man's chest. 

Dean stopped flicking through the channels and looked down at him. "Do you want to?" 

Cas sighed, "I do but...I'm just not sure. We didn't exactly end things well when I left." 

"But you want them there?" Cas nodded. "Well then let's ask them." 

"What? Really?" Cas asked as he sat up to look at him. "I thought you didn't like them." 

"I don't...especially after the way they treated you. But they're your family Cas. All you can do is try. How about we go see them tomorrow? We can take Summer." 

Cas shook his head. "I don't want to take her, not yet. They may not react well to me being there and the last thing I want is for them to attack her." 

Dean nodded as Cas lay back down. "Ok."

Cas sat nervously in the passenger seat as they pulled up to his parents’ house. He had hoped that Michael and Luc would be out but unfortunately they were home as well. 

"You ready?" Dean asked calmly as he looked up at the big front door. 

"No...but let's go." 

They got out together and walked to the door silently. Cas knocked and he jumped when he felt Dean grip his hand. Cas looked at him with a silent thank you as he squeezed his hand in return. He didn't think he'd be this nervous. 

A minute later the door was opened by a grumpy looking older man in a suit. Looking them up and down he scowled, his eyes narrowing as they settled on Dean. "Yes?" 

Cas opened his mouth but couldn't speak so Dean nudged his shoulder. "Sorry I'm...Castiel Novak. I'm here to see my parents." 

The man glared at them once more before stepping back. "Follow me." 

They stayed close and Cas kept a tight grip on Dean's hand. It was the only thing stopping him from running. 

"Excuse me but, there is a Castiel Novak here to see you." 

When the man stepped back Cas and Dean got a look at the family. They didn't look any different than he remembered from the last time he saw them. 

"Hi Mom...Dad..." He gave a nod to his brothers who looked at him like he was nothing. 

"Castiel," Naomi said in a flat tone. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well I... We..." He froze and looked at Dean with panic. 

"We're here to invite you to our wedding." Dean said as he stepped forward. 

"You're what?" Chuck and Naomi said in unison. 

"We're getting married," Dean said with a stronger tone. 

"Castiel how could you do this? Haven't you embarrassed us enough already?" 

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Cas put a hand on his arm, stepping closer to his mother. 

"Embarrassed you? How have I possibly embarrassed you?" Cas was surprised at the anger he heard in his own voice. 

"You run off with this...this hoodlum!" She yells pointing at Dean. "And then, when he up and leaves you tell us you're carrying his child. I mean really Castiel....wasn't that enough? You leave your family behind to take care of a child that no one wants and then you decide to marry the man who left you." 

"I want her mother and so does Dean. He came back to take care of us and like it or not I'm marrying him." 

"Well don't expect us to be there!" She shouted. 

"Good! Come on Dean..." He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him but stopped when he felt Dean wasn't moving. He turned and saw Dean staring at Michael with rage. 

"What did you say?" Dean asked angrily. 

Michael smirked as he stood and walked towards him. "I said...Castiel was pathetic to begin with. I always knew he wouldn't amount to much and his bastard daughter will be the same." 

The first blow landed against Michael's jaw, knocking the man to the floor as Naomi screamed in surprise. Chuck and Luc rose together, as Luc slammed into Dean's chest and Chuck grabbed his wife. They fell backward with swinging fists as Cas tried pry his brother off. Luc got a few hits in before Dean found his bearings and threw him off. Dean got up only to be tackled by both brothers as they hit him again. He hit Luc in the gut but gave Michael an opening that allowed a punch to the side of his head. He lost his focus and the brothers hit harder until he heard a crash. 

He uncovered his head and saw Michael on the ground unconscious, blood slowly running from a wound to the back of his head. Luc pulled back, his chest heaving as he stared at Cas in shock. 

"Come on Dean," Cas said quietly as he dropped the top of the broken flower vase in his hands. 

Dean stood with Cas' help as they made their way out. He was glad Cas didn't want to bring Summer. 

Since his head was spinning Cas took the keys to the Impala and drove them home. The ride was silent except for the wind coming from the rolled down windows. Cas helped him inside and pulled Meg to the side to explain. She offered to stay but Cas said no, he'd take care of him. She didn't speak but Dean caught the look on her face. He'd defended and protected Cas, he was now cool in her book. 

Cas took him to the bathroom and sat him on the side of the tub. Dean was silent, anger and sadness rolling through him in waves. Cas felt the same, that was his family. But they made their choice and so did he. 

As he wiped the blood off Dean's face the guilt started to eat at him. This was his fault. If he hadn't wanted to see them then things would have been fine. He didn't realize he was crying until Dean grabbed his hand. 

"I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't know they would do that. I'm sorry." 

Dean pulled Cas to him and hugged him. "I love you Cas and no matter what they say I love our daughter."

 

***********************************************  
***********************************************

 

Dean smiled wide as he looked down the walkway. Sam's plane had just landed and all they had to do was now wait. 

"You nervous?" Cas asked with a small chuckle as he picked Summer up and held her against his hip. 

Dean looked at him and blushed. "Yeah a little... This is the longest we've been apart." 

Cas gave him a smile and kissed him gently on the cheek. "God you're adorable," he whispered in his ear. 

Dean blushed harder but smiled back. "Shut up..." 

They waited for half an hour before the passengers filed out down the walkway. Sam was easy to spot as he towered high above everyone else and Dean had to fight the urge to wave like an idiot. When Sam saw him he smiled and Dean watched him point them out to a blonde woman that was with him. She was pretty and Dean wondered if this was the girl Sam had mentioned when he started school. 

"Dean!" 

"Sam!" 

The brothers hugged each other tight as the others watched from the side, both men trying to hold back tears. 

"I missed you man! How are you?" Dean asked when they finally separated. 

"I'm good! How are you? What the hell happened to your face?" He asked as he took in Dean's bruised and battered face. 

Dean waved it off but Cas stepped forward. "I'm afraid that's my fault..." 

"Cas hey!" Sam said as he pulled him into a small hug. "Why? What happened?" 

"We met with my family yesterday and things didn't go so well." 

Sam looked at both of them with concern. "Anything I need to help with?" 

"Nah," Dean said as he grabbed Cas' hand. "I think we'll be fine." 

Sam watched with a smirk as Cas gave Dean a loving look. 

"And is this Summer?" Sam asked as he tickled the little girl's tummy to make her giggle. She reached out for him and Cas handed her over. 

"That's her!" Summer giggled more and grabbed Sam's fingers when he got them close. "She's really beautiful you guys. You did good." 

Dean and Cas couldn't help but puff up from the praise. 

The blonde woman next to Sam made a small noise to catch his attention. 

"Oh sorry! Guys, this is Jess. Jess, this is Dean and Cas." 

She laughed and said hi as they smiled and shook hands. 

"Wow Sam," Dean whispered as Jess started talking to Cas. "You have good taste...though I don't know why she didn't pick the handsome brother." 

Sam huffed playfully and gave him a shove. 

"I hope you don't mind that I came with Sam," Jess said shyly as she looked at the pair. "When he told me you were getting married I kind of begged him to let me come too." 

Dean laughed as he pulled her close. "Of course we don't mind! The more the merrier right Cas?" 

"Right! Now, let's get your bags and head home!"

 

 

*********************************************************  
********************************************************* 

 

Dean shifted nervously on his feet as he looked at himself in the mirror. His tux looked good, thanks to some great tailoring it fit perfectly and his hair was just how he wanted it. The butterflies in his stomach were going insane and more than once he thought he would throw up. But despite his nervousness he was excited. He was getting married today. 

He laughed quietly to himself as he thought about everything that had happened since they met. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. He hurt Cas when he left. But not only did Cas let him back in....he let him be with his daughter. He wasn't really sure anything could be better than that. 

He paced the room like a nervous animal with a need. He needed to see Cas, touch him, talk to him. He needed to make sure this was really happening and not just some fantastic dream. Quietly he snuck from the room Sam had set him up in and headed to see Cas. When he heard Gabriel talking he stopped, leaning close to listen. 

"So you're sure about this?" Gabriel said as protectively as possible. 

"Yes Gabe, I'm sure. Are you worried?" 

"Of course I'm worried Cas. Dean may be here now but he left you before remember? I watched you get your heart broken and I don’t want to see that again. 

Dean couldn't see but he thought he heard Cas moving around. 

"He's not gonna do that this time Gabe. Not to me and not to his daughter. He did his traveling and he came back for me, that's all that matters now. Besides, I'm the one who let him go. He never would have left if I hadn't told him to." 

"So you're really going to do this huh?" Gabe asked. Dean could swear he heard the smile in his voice. 

"I'm really going to do this." Cas said with even more of a smile.

Dean heard them hug and quickly ducked into another room as Gabriel left his brother alone. When the coast was clear he snuck through the door and into Cas' room. 

His fiancée was looking in the mirror, doing everything he could to flatten his very disobedient hair. Dean chuckled softly causing Cas to spin around. 

"I always did like that bedhead of yours," Dean said as walked over to him. 

"Dean...what are you doing here? You shouldn't see me before the wedding!" Cas said with a whine. 

But his complaints soon turned to contented moans as Dean pulled him close and kissed him, one hand behind his head and another on his lower back. Dean pulled away and rested his forehead against Cas' with a happy sigh. 

"I just needed to see you. I needed to make sure this wasn't just a dream." 

Cas smiled and pulled him into a hug. "No dream....it's all real. I just hope I can make you happy." 

Dean pulled back and looked right into Cas' eyes. "You always do baby. I'm never happier than when I'm with you." 

Doing things a little untraditional they walked down the aisle together as the music played softly in the background. They held hands as they walked and smiled at their friends and family. On one side of the church sat Gabriel, Anna and Meg, all with big smiles as the women teared up. Benny, Sam and Jess sat on the other side and Dean blushed at the proud look on his brother's face. Summer was on Dean's side, sitting on Sam's lap as she waved her arms at her daddies. When Cas waved at her she laughed making everyone in the church smile. 

The priest gave them both kind looks as they stopped in front of him. "Do you have any vows you would like to say?" 

Dean nodded as he turned to Cas. "I do... Cas, you are my lover, my life, my guardian Angel. You let me in when I had no right to come back. Because of you I have a family." His voice wavered as he fought tears. "I didn't know love until I found you and I didn't know how to feel complete until I held my daughter. Thank you for giving me that. Thank you for loving me. And thank you for giving me a second chance when I didn’t deserve it." 

When Dean finished practically everyone in the room was crying, including Cas as the priest turned to him. "Do you have any vows?" 

Cas looked at Dean with wet eyes. "How do I follow that?" He said with a laugh as everyone joined in. 

Cas shook his head and gripped Dean's hands tight. "Dean, when you left I thought I was done. I thought it was over for me. And then I had Summer and my life felt complete. But it wasn't, not really. I didn't know that until you came back. You were there all day and all night. You stepped up and took care of us. You made us a real family. Nothing I say can tell you how much that means to me. I love you Dean." 

The sobs at the end of his words were loud as everyone, including the priest, had to take a moment to compose themselves. 

When they were ready the priest continued. "Dean, do you take this man next to you as your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long you both shall live?" 

Dean smiled as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him. "I do." 

The priest turned to Cas. "Castiel, do you take this man next to you as your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" 

Tears ran down his face as he looked at Dean. "I do." 

"Then I pronounce you two married. Go ahead and kiss!" The priest said with a happy shout as the two men grabbed each other tight. 

The kiss was soft but full of passion and when they broke apart they heard the others cheering.

 

****************************************************  
**************************************************** 

 

 

The reception took place at Bellachino's since it was their favorite restaurant. When they arrived they had the whole place to themselves...thanks to some sweet talking from Gabriel. The party was a blast as everyone celebrated. There was dancing and there were some silly games they created. Cas and Dean couldn't remember the last time they'd had that much fun. 

As Dean sat listening to Sam and Benny talk he noticed Gabriel on his own. He got up quietly and walked over, leaning against the wall next to him as they watched the others continue to party. 

"I just want to say....I won't hurt him Gabe. I know I did before, but not this time." 

Gabriel didn't look at him as he spoke. "How do I know that's true? Because you didn't see him Dean. You didn't see how hard that was for him." 

"You're right I didn't, and I don't know how to prove it to you. I just need you to trust me on this. If I left again I wouldn't just be leaving Cas, I’d be leaving our daughter too. And I already promised I would never leave them. I intend to keep it. Just try to trust me on this. Please..." 

Gabriel looked at him and saw that Dean was trying. He knew he was, he just didn't want Cas hurt again. "Fine, I'll trust you. But know if you hurt him again I'll come after you myself." 

Dean saw the small smirk on his face and smiled back. "You got it." 

Cas came over as they finished talking and held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?" 

Dean took it and smiled wide. "I would love to." 

The music was soft and slow as they held each other close. Cas laid his head on his husband's chest and hummed happily. "Thank you Dean..." 

"For what?" Dean asked as he tilted his head to look at him. 

Cas shrugged, "For coming back, for taking care of us, for our daughter. For everything. Just...thank you." 

Dean smiled as he hugged Cas tight, his face pressed into Cas' hair. "You're welcome." 

As the night drew to a close everyone filed out they said their goodbyes. Benny took off first followed by Anna and Gabriel. Meg left soon after with Summer in tow. Since they were now newlyweds Meg was taking her for the week so they could have some alone time. When it was just them, Sam and Jess, Dean really didn't want the night to end. His brother was leaving the next day and Dean found he really didn't want him to. 

"I'll come back and see you!" Sam said with a laugh as Dean held on during their last hug. 

"You better or I'll come down there and kick your ass," Dean said with a small laugh. "Plus, I'm kind of hoping at some point we can come down to see you." 

"Yeah that would be awesome!" 

They hugged one more time and Dean made Jess promise to keep him in line. Sam just laughed at him and told Cas if he needed any help controlling Dean he had some good ideas. 

When they were alone in the parking lot their excitement ramped up. This was the first real alone time they had gotten since they got together. They ran to the car and hopped in, driving quickly back to their apartment. Once inside they wasted no time. 

Dean had barely gotten the door shut when Cas pounced on him, pinning him against the wood with his body as he attacked Dean's mouth. Dean moaned into the kiss, loving the fact that Cas was taking charge. But not tonight. Tonight he was going to fuck Cas until he screamed. 

Slowly Dean moved his hands down Cas' shoulders to grab his hands. Cas hummed into Dean's mouth as their fingers entwined, then squeaked when Dean suddenly flipped their positions. Cas pouted as he looked into Dean's smirking eyes. 

"Not fair." 

Dean chuckled as he moved Cas' arms up, gripping both wrists in one hand. "I think you'll enjoy it." 

Using his free hand he undid the button and zipper on Cas' jeans, swallowing Cas' moans with a kiss as his knuckles brushed against his hard on. Cas bucked when Dean's hand wrapped around him. 

"Fuck...Dean...." 

Dean smirked as Cas pressed his face into his neck with a whimper. "You like that baby? You like it when I touch you like that?" Dean wiped his thumb across the head and Cas keened, his back arching as he tried to get more friction. 

"Y-yes... Please Dean...need you!" 

Dean let go of his wrists and pulled him into a kiss as Cas wrapped a hand around the back of his neck. They shed clothes as they moved to the bedroom, tossing the items in all different directions. Dean pushed Cas back onto the bed and climbed on top of him, grinding his hips down as he pinned him once more. 

"Gonna fuck you so good Cas... Gonna make you beg for my cock." Cas moaned as they rubbed together making Dean even harder. 

Dean slid his hand back down between them, giving Cas' balls a tug as he went farther down. When he rubbed a finger against Cas' rim the other man bucked hard. 

"Dean please! Fuck...I want you to fuck me!" 

Dean nipped at Cas' neck as listened to his moans. "Thought you'd never ask..." 

Cas was flipped onto his stomach as Dean pulled his ass in the air. He'd been slow with Cas before, made their sex be slow and gentle. But not tonight, this time they were going to fuck. 

Dean prepped him with ease, using slick fingers to spread and open his hole as Cas fucked back onto them. When he was ready Dean pulled out and slicked himself up. He pushed in as slow as he could, gritting his teeth to stop himself from just plunging in. When Cas started to fuck back onto him Dean started to move. He pulled out and pushed back in as he gripped Cas' hips hard. Cas winced at the pressure but soon forgot it as Dean plowed into him. 

"Oh fuck! Dean harder! Please...harder...faster..." 

Dean sped up until both men were unable to speak, the only sounds in the room their panting or the occasional cry. Dean's balls slapped Cas' ass and he knew he was close. 

"Touch yourself Cas..." 

Cas obeyed and reached down to grip his cock. He stroked it fast and hard, keeping up with Dean and his throbbing pace. 

Cas screamed as he came and buried his face in the pillow, his cock shooting thick strands of cum onto the bed. With a few more thrusts Dean came as well, filling his husband with his seed as his vision went white. He collapsed on top of him and rolled off to the side. 

As they caught their breath Dean looked at his lover. Cas' eyes were blown wide, bottom lip red from being bitten. He was absolutely beautiful as he lay there panting. 

"I love you Castiel Winchester."

 

**********************************************************  
********************************************************** 

 

 

Dean walked up and down every aisle of the store as he grabbed the items that were written on his list. Thanks to his recent promotion his paycheck was bigger and he was able to buy more of what they wanted. Which was good considering what Cas had added to it. 

"Really Cas?" Dean asked sarcastically as he looked at his husband. 

"What?" 

Dean turned the list around so he could read it. "Pickles and licorice? Since when do you like licorice? Or pickles?" 

Cas shrugged. "I've always liked them." 

"No you don't. You hate candy and you never eat pickles. You always pick them off." 

Cas shrugged again. "Well I want them." 

They continued walking but Dean was a little suspicious. As long as he'd known Cas he'd never enjoyed eating candy. And every time he found a pickle he'd pull it off of whatever he was eating. So why did he all of a sudden want them now? You don't just suddenly get a craving for... 

"Oh my God." 

At the sound of his voice Cas turned to look at him with concern. "Dean? Are you alright? Why are you so pale?" Cas asked as he grabbed Dean and made him look at him. 

"Cas... Are you pregnant?" 

"Am I...pregnant? Dean, what's going in with you?" 

Dean looked like he was having a panic attack or something. "Cas, are you pregnant?" 

"No, I'm not." 

"Then why the weird stuff? You don't just get cravings like that for no reason!" Dean said loudly. 

Cas shushed him and pulled him away from the other customers. 

"Did you want that stuff last time?" Dean asked with a lower voice. 

"No, last time I craved I've cream. ALL the time. If I was pregnant I would want that again." 

"Are you sure?" 

Cas laughed as Dean tried to calm his racing heart. "Yes Dean, I'm sure." 

Cas' words seemed to calm him down but he was still hesitant. He wanted another child badly and this time he wanted to be there for it.

Cas was pretty sure there was nothing going on. Ok yeah...pickles and licorice weren't exactly high on his favorite food list but that didn't really mean anything. Did it? 

After a few minutes he went off on his own, searching the store and it's random items. He found himself in the pregnancy aisle, looking at the different tests they had. He remembered coming here last time, searching for the test that would tell him what was wrong with him. The fear he felt that day, waiting on that test to tell him, it was terrible. But he was on his own back then. He wasn't now. Dean was his husband and he wasn't going anywhere. 

When Dean called for him he jumped in shock, rushing to find him. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he went to help him with the groceries. 

He wasn't pregnant....he was sure of it. 

Things were normal for them for the next couple weeks as they went about their business. Dean was working hard and Cas had a book he was nearly finished writing. Things were great. But one morning he woke up not feeling very well. Dean was already gone, giving him a small kiss before he left. He sat up, a hand on his stomach as he tried not to throw up, it didn't work. 

Quickly he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, just barely making it in time. He threw up until his stomach was empty and he was dry heaving. By the time he got done he felt better but his mind was racing. 

He made a trip back to the store and grabbed one of the tests from the shelf before rushing home. He wanted to wait for Dean but he needed to know. 

He read the box just to make sure before taking the test. One stripe...negative. Two stripes...positive. He wasn't sure which one he wanted. 

He paced the apartment as he waited, picking up the phone more than once to call Dean and tell him what was going on. When the timer went off he raced back to the bathroom and picked it up. 

Two stripes. 

He sat on the edge of the tub as he tried to calm down. He felt scared but excited. He was having a baby. Meg came as soon as he called her. He needed to see Dean so he needed a sitter. 

Dean was under a car when he heard Cas' voice. That worried him because Cas never came to the garage. 

"You ok Cas?" Dean asked as soon as he stood up. Cas grabbed him and pulled him into an empty office. "Whoa! What the hell? Cas, what's wrong?" 

"Dean, do you want another child?" Cas asked suddenly. 

"What? Yes, of course I do. Why, are you...?" 

Cas' eyes were bright as he stared at him, a hesitant but excited smile on his face. 

"Are we.... Are we having another kid?" He asked breathlessly. 

"We are..." 

Dean grabbed him into a tight hug and kissed him before dropping to his knees, kissing his stomach softly. He stood up and kissed his husband as he laughed. He was going to be a daddy again...and this time he was going to get the chance to be there.

 

**************************************************  
************************************************** 

 

Dean leaned against the side door of the Impala as he waited for the bell to ring. School was almost over and then they were on their way to Florida for the start of summer break. He couldn't wait to see Sam and Jess again and get the chance to show off his kids. 

Summer came running out first, walking backward as she talked excitedly to her friends. He watched her as she was about to walk into a pole before she dodged it like an expert. She had definitely gotten his moves as well as looks. 

"Hey Dad!" She yelled as she waved goodbye to her friends. 

"Hey sweetie!" He gave her a kiss and a hug as they waited for her brother. 

"Hey Dad.... Do we have to go to Florida?"

"You don't want to go? I thought you liked Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess." 

"I do. But I'm gonna miss all my friends..." 

He looked at her and bent down, her green eyes were sad. "Don't worry Summer, we'll only be gone a couple weeks. You'll have plenty of time to play with them when we get back." 

She smiled as he rubbed her cheek. "Promise?" 

"I promise." 

Hayden came out a few minutes later, his blue eyes wide and bright when he saw them. 

"Dad!" 

He ran to Dean and laughed as his father picked him up and hugged him tight. 

"Did you have a good last day of school?" Dean asked as he lowered him to the ground. 

"Yeah, our teacher threw a party! It was awesome!" Hayden laughed as he climbed in the car. 

The drive home was slow thanks to traffic and Dean had nothing to do but watch his kids in the mirror. Summer was reading, a trait she definitely got from Cas, and was showing her little brother the book. Hayden was looking at it with interest, his big blue eyes shining every time he smiled. 

Where Summer looked like him, Hayden was the mini version of Cas. His hair was black and wild and his eyes were the same deep blue. 

He thought back to when Hayden had been born. That birth had been a bit harder on Cas than the first one but they made it through together. He smiled when he thought of the first time he saw his son’s eyes, how they lit up like there was a bright light behind them. And just like his father, every time he smiled it could light up a room. 

They got back home and finished packing before having a quick dinner. He watched as his family talked and laughed about their day. Cleanup was quick and while the kids finished their packing Dean cornered Cas in the kitchen. 

Cas hummed as Dean wrapped his arms around his waist. 

"You ok?" Cas asked as he felt Dean rub the scar along his stomach. "You've been kind of quiet tonight." 

"No I'm fine," Dean said as he laid his chin on Cas' shoulder. "Do you realize we have a beautiful family?" 

Cas laughed as he turned around in Dean's arms, wrapping his own around Dean's neck. "I do, and I know I'm looking at the cause of that beautiful family." 

Dean blushed and Cas kissed him, their arms pulling them closer as it deepened. 

"Eww!" 

"Get a room!" The kids yelled out as they laughed and covered their eyes. 

The two men separated but stayed close. "So are you all ready to go?" Dean asked. 

"Yes!" They shouted together. 

"Then let's get to bed. We’ve got a busy day tomorrow!"

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave a comment (nice ones only please) or a kudo to let me know you were here and what you thought I would love that! Hope it wasn't too bad and that you liked it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
